


The Two S's

by xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx



Series: Requests from my friends! [3]
Category: My Street
Genre: Blush Overload, Blushing, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsunderes, Wholesome, ooc? maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx/pseuds/xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx
Summary: So I actually saw MyStreet, and my friend requested this, so here!
Relationships: Katelyn/Travis Valkrum
Series: Requests from my friends! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109909
Kudos: 2





	The Two S's

"Katelyn~"

"What?"

"I love you~"

Katelyn stumbled back. They were already dating, and yet she was still never prepared for such affection.

She spun her head around, not facing him. She couldn't let him see her furiously blushing.

"W– Whatever," She pouted. Travis giggled, testing his chin on his palm. "I really do~" 

She snapped her head to him. "Be– Be quiet!" Travis was trying hard not to laugh. "You're so cute when you're mad~"

She lowered her head, her hair somewhat covering the redness of her face. "I said, _stop,_ " Travis leaned closer to her. 

"Awww, I just want you to know how much I love you~" Katelyn couldn't hide her blush anymore. She turned fully around to him.

"I said, shut–" She was cut off by Travis moving forward too fast for her too pull back. He was kissing her.

Not even close to their first, but within the small less than two seconds of the kiss, her blush grew deeper, spreading all over her body.

He pulled back, giving his usual adorable dorky smile. Katelyn lost all self control and fell onto the bed the were on.

She covered her face, despite it being useless to cover her blush. "S– Screw you, Travis..." He smiled. "Love you too,"

**Author's Note:**

> Shadow, I know you're reading this... Zanvis is better


End file.
